DRARRY!
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Harry never thought he would get over Draco. It took eleven years but he decided to try anyway, so he asked Ron out on a date. What happens when Ron stands him up? What about when Draco shows up at the restaurant, with three little girls? One of which is eleven. Will Harry be able to find what he once lost? What he never thought he'd have?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaack! Hahahaha! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while i got a job, so yay me! But anyway this a Really long Drarry story. As usual I DO NOT own the characters! That privilege belongs to the ever wonderful JK Rowling... This is BoyXBoy don't like don't read. Rated M for some chapters.**

* * *

"Girls!" Draco Malfoy shouted up the stairs. "We're gonna be late lets go!" Two girls came down the stairs one with long black hair and stunning green eyes. The other had slightly shorter blond hair and blue eyes. The youngest - who rested on Draco's hip had blondish hair and gray eyes. Looking an awful lot like her father.

The oldest was Abigail. Today was her eleventh birthday. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail on top of her head then braided. She had on a blue dress that went to her knees. She also wore glasses. Thus making her look stunningly like her father. A man who didn't even know she existed. Draco had tried to muster up the courage to tell him, but never had. He glamored her eyes blue so no one would ask about her unusual eyes.

The next oldest was Bethany who was eight. She wore a yellow dress that made her hair look almost white and her blue eyes stand out more. She had on black stocking and yellow boots.

The youngest was Charlett or Charlie. She was three. Her dress was pink and a lot poofier than the other girl's. She had light pink leotards and shoes to match her dress. Her hair had a slight tint of red to it, but not nearly as bright as her other fathers. She shared a dad with Bethany.

He ushered them into their coats, as it was snowing outside, then into the warm car. He drove them to a popular family restaurant, only to find his reservation had not gone through. As he stood arguing with the maitre de across the restaurant a bespectacled emerald eyed man sat alone at a table.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm waiting."

"It's been three hours, Sir…" Harry heard what sounded like a pissed off Malfoy. He turned in his seat and sure enough arguing with the maitre d was Draco Malfoy. He had three young girls with him.

"We need the table for-"

"Do you see the booth in the back with two people? I wish to trade tables with them. Then the blond man by the door and his little girls I wish to be my guests."  
"But, Sit -"

"Are you denying Harry Potter?"  
"No, Sir. Please follow me."

Draco was getting ready to leave when a waiter came up to him. "Excuse me, Sir, there's a man who wishes your company. And that of the children of course. Please follow me."

Draco wasn't going to pass up the offer if it meant a chance to get his girls a decent meal. He followed the waiter to a booth where none other than Harry Potter sat. He stood up as they approached, and held his hand out to Draco. Draco took it and was surprised when Harry bent to kiss his hand rather than a normal shake.

"Draco. How have you been?"  
"Fine. You?"  
"Could be better." He bent to the girls, "And who are these lovely creatures?"  
"My daughters."  
"Well, please join me for dinner. Order anything you'd like I'll pay." Draco ushered the girls into the booth between himself and Harry who sat at either edge.

"I couldn't allow you to pay for five meals, Harry?"  
"Please? I only have me and Teddy to spoil."  
"Fine." The waiter appeared with five glasses of water.

"What would you like to drink." He asked handing out the water and menus.

"Two orange juices for the girls and a coffee for me." Draco said handing Charlie - who sat next to Harry- a sippy cup from the diaper bag.

"Do you have pepsi?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Sir."

"Then I'll have that, please." The waiter nodded before walking away. "So, I don't believe I've heard your names yet." Harry said turning to the girls. "Hello I'm Harry Potter. I went to school with your dad."  
"Hogwarts!" The littlest squealed.

"Yep. What's your name?"  
"I'm Charlie and I am this many!" she held up three fingers.

"You're three? Thats awesome. You're already a pretty young lady." He turned to the other girls then. "What are your names?"  
"I'm Bethany, I'm eight."  
"You look just like Draco."  
"I'm Abigail. Today is my eleventh birthday."  
"Oh? Happy birthday. You'll be going to hogwarts next year."

"Or course." She said looking straight at Harry. Just then he noticed she wore glasses and had a glamor on her eyes. He opened his mouth to ask Draco about it when Charlie pulled on his sleeve.

"What is it sweetheart?"  
"What is this?" She pointed to a picture on the kids menu.

"Thats Macaroni and Cheese."  
"Oh! I want that! Dad always burns it when he cooks." The waiter chose then to return with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"  
"I'll have mashed potatoes and a steak as rare as you can, please." Harry said.

"I'd like a baked potato and a steak, medium rare… girls?"  
"Mac & Cheese!" Charlie shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Mac & Cheese." Bethany said.

"Just a baked potato, please." said Abigail.

"She doesn't eat much does she?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"She never has. Both the other girls slept through the night as newborns. Abigail didn't. She still doesn't."  
"Who's there mother?" Harry asked as the waiter came back with there food. Draco waited until he left.

"I am."  
"You carried them?"  
"Yes."  
"So whos the father?"  
"Um, well… Abigail's father is different than Bethany's and Charlie's. He was my lover for ten years - Charlie and Bethany's dad- we just got a divorce. We had been married almost nine years."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"...George Weasley."

"Huh. Funny, we both got dumped by a Weasle."

"What?"  
"I was suppose to meet Ron here. I've been here for three hours."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine. Besides I met you and your lovely girls here."  
"Yeah… Well… Girls are you done eating?" All three nodded. Harry quickly paid the bill and they all walked outside.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're more than welcome, Draco."  
"Thank you!" Charlie shouted from Draco's hip.

"I swear that girl is a Gryffindor."

"Haha, she sure acts like it." Harry said.

"Thank you," Bethany said.

"Thank you, for buying me a good birthday dinner." Abigail said.

"You're welcome. Maybe I can bake you a cake sometime."

"I would like that. Thank you." Harry smiled down at the girl and saw the glamor on her eyes shimmer. Draco thanked Harry once more before putting the girls in the car. Harry turned to go to his own car. He heard Draco's car rev and stutter. After a few minutes, he turned back. Knocking on the window of Draco's car.

"Pop the hood." Draco popped the hood then walked around to see what Harry was doing. "The belt on your engine is torn."  
"Great… What does that mean?"  
"It means your car is not going anywhere tonight… Do you want to go to my house? It's only like a fiveteen minute drive. You know so the girls can warm up. You can floo or aparate from there. I'll fix your car in the morning."

"Yeah, OK." He opened to back door, as Harry went to start his car and warm it up. "Kids, we're going to Harry's for a while. Is that OK?"  
"Yay!" Charlie yelled. Draco took her and her booster seat out of the car.

"Hey, hey Dad?'

"What Charlie?"  
"Will Harry be like Daddy?"  
"What?" Draco stopped dead.

"I would like it if Harry became my new daddy…" She smiled at Draco and Harry before yawning.

"Yeah! You should marry Harry!" Bethany put in. Draco shook his head in disbelief as he buckled Charlie into Harry's car. Bethany climbed in and buckled herself up. Draco held the door open for Abigail.

"Dad...Can I talk to you?" Draco sighed and closed the door. He walked a little ways away from the car. Harry sat in the driver seat.

"What is it Abby?"  
"I-I...Is Harry me Dad… My other dad?"  
"What?"  
"He has my eyes… No one else has my eyes."  
"Abigail… Yes he is your dad… He doesn't know. I… It was my choice to not tell him or you. Abigail, I like Harry. I want to try a relationship with him… Would you like that?"  
"Will you tell him I'm his daughter?"  
"I dont have a choice do I? Besides he already suspects… I think the best way to tell him is to take off this glamor, yeah?"

"Yeah." Draco smiled and took the simple glamor off with a wave of his hand.

"You look beautiful. Just like him. Come on." He held the door open for Abigail. Harry looked at her in the mirror freezing as their eyes met.

"D-Draco is she -"  
"We'll talk about it later."

"Yeah, OK"

* * *

 **So? Did you like this one? Review and let me know! If you like it I will try to update once or twice a week. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was going to post this later but it's 12:30 and my computer is being stupid. I was waiting for this episode of Yowamushi Pedal to work, but my computer. wont. play. it!**

 **Ahhahahahahaha! Just realized it said Ronaldo instead of Ronald, I couldn't leave it like that so I fixed it.**

 **Anyway, so here is another chapter of this story. Beware of swearing and a bit of fluff after a deep talk. Please enjoy.**

* * *

By the time they got to Harry's house… Grimmauld Place, the two younger girls were asleep.

"OK...Um...Let me go talk to Mrs. Black."  
"You live with someone?"  
"No. It's a charmed photo on the wall just inside the door. I cant take it down and she yells at everybody… Abigail would you come with to help prove my point?"  
"OK." They walked up to the door, which Harry held open for Abigail. They were greeted by a yelling photo.

"Harry fucking Potter! Don't you dare bring any damn muggle or muggle born into my house!"  
"Mrs. Black! Please no profanity… I have children with me and a guest. This is Abigail. She's Half Blood or well her father is half blood her mother? is a pureblood. The other two are asleep they are eight and three… These people are part of the Black family… So please… Be quiet… Abigail stay here. I'm going to go help Draco get Bethany and Charlie."  
"OK...Um...Bathroom?"  
"Down the hall, first door on the right." Abigail smiled and turned to head down the hall. Harry walked out the door to the car. He reached in the back and grabbed Bethany as Draco took Charlie out of the booster."

"You can put them in the guest room. Abigail can sleep in Teddy's room until I get the other rooms clean."

"What makes you think we're staying all night?"

"Bethany and Charlie are asleep, Abigail is exhausted… and we need to talk.."

"Harry… Where can I sit? Until we leave?" Abigail asked. Harry looked at Draco pointedly, who in turn sighed.

"What do you say about staying the night?"  
"Really? But… I don't want to sleep with Bethany…"  
"You can use Teddy's room/"  
"Teddy?"  
"He's my stepson. His dad and my dad went to school together, but his dad passed away just after he was born. Like my dad, and I didn't want him to grow up without a father like I did. You'll meet him. If not this summer, then at Hogwarts next year. Come on I'll show you to his room." Harry led the girl to Teddy's room.

"Um… Do you have Pj's I can use?"

"Let me go home and get you some. OK?"  
"I'm really tired though…"

"Teddy should have a pair you can use. Draco can go get the other girls. I bet by the time you get back, Draco, she'll be asleep."

"OK." Harry smiled as Draco walked to the fire place. He smiled at Abigail as he flood away. Harry turned to the girl.  
"I hope you don't mind boys pj's."  
"No. It's fine." Harry smiled as he pulled a pair of pajamas from Teddys dresser and handed them to the girl. "Thank you." She turned and headed to the bathroom. After a minute she came back, and crawled up on the bed. Harry tucked the blankets around her, kissed her forehead and placed her glasses on the night stand. He then went into the kitchen to make tea for himself and Draco. Draco came back after about half an hour, and immediately went to change the two younger girls into their pj's. He came back out ten minutes later.

"Harry...I'm sorry...I...I know I should have told you...I could never find the courage...I'm sorry…"

"Eleven years, Draco...I loved you back then. Do you think I would have done that with you if I didn't? Then the next morning I woke up and you were gone. Disappeared. When I finally found you, you were with George. I went into the shop to see him about something for Teddy as it was his birthday. He was kissing you behind the counter, he had just proposed to you… And even though at that point in time I still loved you, I didn't do anything because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy… As long as you were happy I would be too…

Tonight I decided to move on. So I asked Ron out. He said yes. I sat at the restaurant for three hours waiting. He never showed up… Then I heard your voice and I couldn't resist. I knew you and George had divorced. I thought… I thought I might get the chance to be with you again. And then Abigail… She is the spitting the image of me. Even with the blue eyes...Dray...Dray will you give...me a...second chance… What Bethany said earlier...I would love to be those girls' dad… Especially Abigail...I want to be in my daughter's life from now on… Please?"  
"Harry I…"  
"Do you still love George?"  
"No.. After I got pregnant with Bethany he started cheating on me… I didn't know until I found out I was pregnant with Charlie. I had work then I had to go to a doctors appointment. Abigail was staying at a friends house that night, and Molly agreed to take Bethany after day care. Mother had taken father to France as the Ministry had just okayed him to leave London.

I was excited after the doctor's appointment so instead of running errands like I had planned, I asked Molly if she could take Beth overnight… I wanted to celebrate with George. I went straight to the shop… After hours. George said he needed to take inventory… I saw them behind the counter… I snapped and basically destroyed the store. I told him I was pregnant and he could only see his kids on birthdays and holidays. Though of course I can take them to see Molly and Arthur anytime that George is not there. Or they can come to the Manor if they wish...Harry...I want a relationship with you...But…"

"I would never cheat on you Dray… I love you...I'll make an unbreakable vow to you Draco just… Please?"  
"Harry I… It means a lot that you love me. And I am overjoyed you would make an unbreakable vow to me...I think...I think I may love you as well… Harry if you ever do anything to me like George did… I would die… Harry don't ever hurt me like that please…"  
"Does that mean yes?"  
"Yes, it means yes."  
"Oh Draco." Harry stood up and pulled the blond into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much. But you look exhausted, come on." He pulled Draco to his bedroom then handed him some of his own pjs as Draco had only gotten some for the two younger girls. "Go get changed. YOu can sleep in here, tonight. I'll take the couch." Draco took his shirt off right there, not bothering to go to the bathroom. He pulled on the shirt to the pair of pj's Harry was going to where. Harry turned away and took his jeans off, then pulled the bottoms on. He took his shirt off and put it, along with his jeans in the hamper. He turned to Draco who sat on the bed in the flannel shirt and his boxers.

"Good night, Draco." He leaned down to kiss the blond gently on his lips. Draco kissed back for a minute before Harry pulled away. He turned to walk out, only to find a strong grip on his wrist.

"Stay...Please...just...just hold me." Harry hesitated before crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around Draco, pulling him close."

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning only to find himself alone in another person's bed. The memories of last night slowly came back to him and he bolted up right. He smiled and got up to go to Harry's ensuite bathroom. Once done he dressed in yesterday's clothes, then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry stood in front of the stove cooking with headphones in, dancing like an idiot. He turned around and saw Draco who rose his eyebrow. He pulled the headphones out.

"Good morning, Draco." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "The girls are in the playroom, your car is outside."  
"Thank you." Draco said as he watched him fill plates with pancakes bacon and eggs. He pulled orange juice, apple juice, and milk from the fridge.

"Sit down Draco. Tea or coffee?"  
"Tea…"  
"Girls!" he yelled as he got the blond a cup of tea. The girls came running in in new clothes. "I took them shopping, Drake, I hope you dont mind."  
"No. It's fine."  
"How long will you be here?"  
"Can we stay another night, Daddy!?" Charlie asked bouncing in her seat as Harry cut her pancakes into smaller pieces.  
"I don't know Charlie, we have to go see Grandma and Grandpa Weasley today."  
"Harry can come right?" Draco looked to the green eyed man.

"I'm not really on good terms with Mr. Weasley or Ron right now, so next time, OK?"  
"OK." Charlie said looking dejected.

"Sorry sweety." Harry said kissing her forehead. "But, if you're up for it how about next weekend I make a cake?"  
"Really!?" Charlie yelled around a mouth full of pancake.

"Dont talk with your mouth full, Charlott." Harry laughed then turned to Draco.  
"Next weekend good for you, Dray? I would take you this weekend but I have to go pick up Teddy tomorrow."  
"What all did you have in mind?"  
"Picnic lunch, and a cake. There is this cool place I want to show you… Bring swim suits"  
"How do you plan on picnicking and swimming in winter… In England?"  
"Just trust me. OK?"  
"OK." Draco said standing up to help Harry with dishes as the girls went back to the playroom. "You didn't have to help, Dray. I could've done it."

"I wanted to help." Draco said leaning into Harry for a kiss. Harry pushed his tongue against the slightly taller man's lips, asking for entrance. Draco opened his mouth at once allowing Harry in. Harry's hand began traveling up Draco's shirt to pull at his nipple.

"Harry… Harry!"  
"T-thats Mrs. Weasley... " Harry said pulling his mouth away from Draco's.

"Harry dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said walking into the living room and over to the fire place.

"Harry I heard what Ronald did. Please tell you didnt sit at the restaurant all night waiting for him?"  
"Only three hours. But I met an old flame that I wanted to try to work things out with."  
"Come over today. Ron is not here."  
"I don't think thats such a good idea."  
"Why not? Look at you, your skin and bones. Come eat lunch."

"Erm well...I … I don't…"  
"Daddy! Charlie bit me!" Bethany yelled running through the living room to the kitchen.

"Who is at your house Harry?"  
"I told you I met an old flame I wanted to rekindle…"  
"Well. I guess we should explain…" Draco said coming up behind Harry and looking into the flo.

"Then I would like to see you both. In person. Today… Soon would be nice."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Cook us lunch. I miss your cooking."

"That sounds Marvelous. See you later Harry, Draco." She said before disconnecting from the floo. Harry turned to Draco.

"well… that went well…"  
"Much better than I thought."  
"I'm sorry Draco… I didnt mean for things to...er… happen this fast."

"Things were already moving fast. We slept together, in your house, in your bed…"

"But all we ded was sleep…"  
"Daddy! Bethany hit me!" Charlie came running into the living room and latched onto Dracos

"Charlie bit me!" Bethany said close on her heels.

"Charlott I told you not to bite people. And Bethany, don't hit. Now both of you find a corner and stand in it until I tell you you can get out. Also, apologize to each other."

"I'm sowwy Beth."  
"Me too, Charlie." The girls went to the opposite ends of the room to stand in corners.  
"Well...What about George? Won't he be there?"  
"No. Not today. I took the girls to him yesterday. He said he was busy today."  
"Sorry."  
"I don't care," Draco said. "As long as he doesn't bring them around my kids I'm fine with it."

"So how do we tell Mrs. Weasley?"  
"Just come right out and tell her what's going on. She doesn't like to beat around the bush." Harry smiled and pulled Draco close to him again.

"What do you think she'll say?"  
"I think she will be happy for us."  
"Daddy can we get out of the corner?" Bethany asked.

"Yes. Go tell Abigail to get ready to go to grandma Weasley's"

* * *

 **So? Any good? I think I want to post more often than once or twice a week...IDK. Let me know what you think! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter contains smut. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Harry, Draco! It's so good to see you again. How long has it been Harry? you're still way too thin."  
"It's only been a year."  
"Draco, when was the last time the girls got a decent meal?"  
"This morning. Harry cooked."

"It's not as good as yours though Mrs. Weasley."  
"Please call me Molly/"  
"Grandma!" Bethany and Charlie ran into the house. Molly bent and scooped the girls into a hug.

"Lunch is ready. Where's Abigail?"  
"Hi Grandma Weasley." Abigail said coming slowly through the door. She didn't have the glamor on her eyes, making her look just like Harry.  
"Abigail… I thought your eyes were blue."  
"Lets sit down to lunch and I will explain." Draco said.

"Of course." Molly said ushering everyone into the kitchen "Arthur will be here soon."

As soon as everyone sat down Arthur walked through the door.

"Harry my boy! And Draco. How have you been?"  
"Good, Arthur, and the girls miss you."  
"I've missed the girls and Harry. I heard what Ron did last night. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Anyways boys care to explain this morning. And Abigail." Molly asked.  
"What happened to Abby? Arthur injected.

"We'll tell you after lunch when the girls go to play."

When lunch was over and the girls went to play in the garden Molly looked at Draco and Harry waiting patiently.

"So where do we begin." Draco started.  
"The beginning." Molly said.

"E-eleven years ago Harry and I… had… Intimate relations. I was in love with him at the time, and he me. I didn't think he loved me so I left the next morning before he woke up. Abigail was a year old when George and I got together. I kept her eyes glamored so no one would know. But when she got glasses… It amazes me how no one made the connection before."  
"Harry, is this true."  
"Yes… Yesterday I had… finally decided to move on from Draco so I asked Ron out… He said yes. I waited for three hours… Then I heard Draco arguing with the maitre d. I guess his reservation didn't go through. I may have exerted the fact that I am Harry Potter to get the restaurant to allow him and the girls to join me...I didn't know about Abigail until Draco took the glamor off."  
"So how did they end up at your house this morning, Harry?"  
"When we went to leave the restaurant his car wouldnt start. The belt was torn so I told him he could apparate or floo from my place. By the time we got there Bethany and Charlie were asleep and Abigail looked like she was going to fall over… Draco and I needed to talk anyway so I suggested they stay the night."

"I had only been awake, maybe an hour when you flood, Molly." Draco interjected.

"What do you two plan on doing from here?" Arthur asked.

"We...want to try to work things out." Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"And even if it doesn't work, I will always be there for Abigail and the other two girls." Harry said. Molly and Arthur shared a look then Molly turned to the boys. "we accept and wish you the best of luck."

Harry and Draco stayed for a while more. At about dinner time Harry said he had to go. He has to be up early to go get Tedd from the Hogwarts Express the next morning. When Draco looked like he wanted to go Molly and Arthur offered to take the girls for the night. Draco beamed at them as he and Harry apparated back to Harry's place.

"Grandma… Do you think that Harry will be our new dad?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah! Harry would make a good second Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed.  
"I'm sure Harry will be your new daddy. And he'll be a great one at that." Molly told the girls.

"Draco, why did you come back?"  
"I just wanted to spend time with you… Just me and you for a while."  
Harry smiled as he pulled Draco close.

"Tell me Dray… Who was your first?"  
"You…"

"And who do want to be your last?"  
"You…" Draco said before kissing Harry. "Harry Bloody Potter, is all want." He said before Harry picked him up to carry him to his bedroom.

"It might be to early or too late to say this but… I love you Malfoy."  
"I love you too, Potter."  
Harry dropped the blond on the bed, and he pulled Harry down on top of him spreading his legs to allow Harry a comfortable place to lay. Harry began kissing down Draco's neck unbuttoning his shirt to nibble on his collarbone.

"Can I mark you Draco?"

"Yes." At once Harry bent back to Draco's collarbone biting and sucking until several dark purple bruises dotted the blonde's chest. He unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way then bent to suck at a perky pink nipple. His hand ran up and down pale toned sides as he ravaged the nipples in front of him. Draco pulled him back up to kiss him harshly. He ripped the dark haired man's shirt up over his head. Then ran his hands down a well muscled chest.

"H-Harry…"  
"Hmm?"  
"M-more… Please?" Harry smirked down at his lover as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed his hand down to grasp the hard length.  
"How much more?"  
"...A-all of it…"  
"Dray…"  
"All of it forever." Harry smiled at the blonde as he pulled his pants and boxers off in one go. The dark haired man smiled up at his lover as he bent to lick his length. "Harry!"

"You taste so good Dray." Harry said before taking the blond into his mouth fully.

"AH! H-Harry!" Harry pushed Draco's legs up to his chest.

"Hold your legs Draco." The blonde hooked his elbows behind his knees, holding them up as Harry licked down his shaft. Down over his balls to his hole.

"Harry don't!"

"Why?"  
"It's dirty…"

"No its not, Its beautiful." He then bent to probe at the blondes entrance with his tongue.

"Hng! Harry please…"

"Please wait?"

"M-more." The blonde said a blush staining his face. Harry smirked before wetting his fingers. He slowly pushed one finger in to his blonde dragon. "Hmm. H-Harry…"  
Harry surged up to kiss Draco as he pushed a second finger into him. Draco arched into Harry, causing there nipples to rub together, which made Draco shudder.

"Your nipples are really sensitive."  
"So?"  
"I like it." Harry said pushing a third finger into him, scissoring and stretching.

"Harry I'm ready." Harry smiled and cast a wandless lubrication spell before lining himself up with Draco. He kissed him again, his tongue pushing into the blondes mouth, as he slowly pushed all the way in.

"Hg!" Draco raked his nails down Harry's back, leaving welts. He pulled his mouth away from Harry's. "More Potter!"

"In time, Malfoy." The dark haired man said, slowly rocking his hips, but not pulling out.

"Harry please...move." Harry smiled wickedly down at Draco before pulling out almost all the way, then slamming back in. Hitting his prostate dead on. "Fuck, Harry! More."

Harry thrust into the blonde vigorously. His thrusts hitting his prostate harder each time. Draco moved his hand to pull at his own erection. Harry slapped his hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. He jerked Draco in time with his thrusts.

"H-Harry almost… almost."  
"Me to Dray."  
"Harry!" Draco screamed as he climaxed all over his stomach. his clenching muscles sending Harry over the edge as well.

They collapsed on each other Harry still buried deep inside Draco. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair as their breathing slowed. After a while Harry paled out, and Draco grimaced at the feeling of cum seeping out of his abused hole.

"You came inside."  
"It's fine I used the…" A look of horror crossed Harry's face.

"Oh no. Dont you dare tell me you forgot the protective charms." Harry looked at Draco sheepishly. "Harry James Potter-"  
"I'm sorry Dray… I got a little too caught up in the moment… It wouldn't be a bad thing would it?"

"...N-no… It wouldnt… That is if you want more kids… No if you want a Family with me."  
"Yes! Of course I do."  
"I expect a formal proposal. Now, I'm exhausted. Lets go to sleep." Draco curled into Harry's chest as Harry pulled the quilt over them.

"I love you Drake."  
"I love you too, Potter."

The next morning Draco, rolled over and bumped into something hard. He cast a quick tempus to check the time. 7am. He shook Harry's shoulder to wake him.

"Harry...Harry...What time do you have to go get Teddy."

"I have to leave the house at eleven."

"So we have time."  
"For what?" Harry asked finally opening his eyes. Draco didn't say anything but straddled the other man. They were both still naked from last nights activities. " Draco…"

"Hm…?" The blond smiled and bent to bite at Harry's neck. The shorter man pulled him up to kiss him before flipping them.

Draco landed on top of Harry, breathing in his scent as he came down from his high. They shared slow soft kisses and little nips. Once Harry had caught his breath he stood up pulling Draco with him to the bathroom.

Once done with their, shower they headed down stairs to get something to eat. Draco started on the dishes as Harry went up the stairs. He had guest rooms to clean. Teddy was bringing his lover home but he was sure Draco and the girls would be over constantly.

"Harry!?" Harry sighed. It was almost time to go and he still had one room to clean.  
"Yes, Dray?  
He said coming down the stairs. Ron was there, with his wand pointed at Draco's throat. Draco's back was to the wall with his hands up.

"Ron… What are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? More like, what is he doing here?"  
"Put your wand away, Ron… Draco is my… guest. He will be here indefinitely. Now, what do you want Ron?"  
"Percy asked me to pick up his kids." Ron said putting his wand away. "Do you want me to pick up Teddy?"  
"No. He is bringing his lover with him. He asked me specifically to pick him up at the station. He wants me to meet his lovers family…"

"I see… So why is Malfoy here?" Ron asked once Draco left the room.

"He is… First, tell me why didnt you go to the restaurant?"  
"I did…?"  
"I was there for hours waiting for you!"  
"So I heard…"  
"It doesn't matter. I met… an old flame there… You didn't show so we decided we wanted to try again…"  
"Old flame?"  
"He means me." Draco said coming in with tea and coffee.

"What?"  
"Well, long story short, I shagged Harry eleven years ago… Before I married George…"  
"So then Abigail…?"  
"She's mine." Harry said. "But I didn't know until recently."  
"Harry it's almost eleven." Draco said.

"Goodby, ron…" Harry said. Looking pointedly at the door. Ron nodded curtly then walked out the door. "Sorry, Dray.. I didn't… I mean… I don't know if you wanted to tell people…"  
"It's fine Harry… Let me call Molly and see if she with watch the girls, yeah?"  
"Yeah, Ok."  
Ten minutes later they were in Harry's car on the way to get Teddy.

"How old is Teddy?" Draco inquired.

"Seventeen, Remus and Tonks died when he was one, Andromeda raided him until he was five. After we graduated she gave him to me…"  
"Andromeda… Black? My Aunt?"  
"Actually Tonks is her last name. Her daughter, Teddy's Mum, didn't like her name - Nymphadora - so we all called her Tonks or Dora."  
"So then… Teddy is my cousin."  
"Yes…"  
"What do you know about his lover?"  
"Blond hair, blue eyes… fifeteen… and I know his family. Thats all Teddy would tell me."

"So you don't know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
"I know there are two older sisters." Harry said as he turned off the car. They stepped out Harry grabbing Draco's hand as they walked quickly to platform nine and three quarters. They walked through the wall just as the train pulled into the station. Harry spotted Ron, and Bill waiting for their kids as well. Victoire was 17, Dominique 16, and Louis is 15. Those three belong to Bill and Fleur. Ron was picking up his son, Hugo who was 15 and Percy's kids Molly who was 14 and Lucy who was 11 almost twelve. Ron's daughter, Rose was the reason they got married, they adopted Hugo at six when Rose was a newborn.

"So Louis, and Hugo might know Teddy's lover, why didnt you ask them?" Draco asked Harry.

"Never really thought to…"  
"What if it's Louis?"  
"What?"  
"Think about it Potter. He is fifteen has two older sisters, blonde hair blue eyes, and you know his family. I'll bet they've been together for about a year now."  
"Well as long as Teddy is happy I dont care. Though if it is Louis, Bill might not be to happy."  
"He doesn't like Teddy?"

"it's not that. He doesn't want Louis to date older people… and not until he's sixteen."  
"That's right." Bill said coming up next to Harry and Draco. "But if it's Teddy I might make an exception. What color is Teddy's hair today?"  
"I think he said neon green."  
"So that freakishly tall kid with neon green hair and red eyes?" Draco said pointing to a kid who just stepped off the train. He turned back and helped a small blond off. He kissed his forehead and turned to look for Harry.

"Well I'll be damned." Harry and Bill said.

* * *

 **So? Was this third chapter good? LET ME KNOW, PLEASE!? I THRIVE OFF THE REVIEWS. XD Anyway. Please let me know if you like it so far, if I should continue it, or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is another chapter! Slight M? I guess. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED! MWAHAHAHAHA!... anywho hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To say the young animagus was nervous was an understatement. His boyfriend wasn't faring much better. He was shaking and his eyes were darting around frantically.

"Teddy did we have to come back for the holidays?"  
"We'll be fine, Baby. Our parents will approve."

"I'm not suppose to date for another year, Teddy!"  
"Oh, it's only a few months now… Hey." Teddy spotted Harry and his boyfriends dad standing with... Malfoy so he stopped and turned his boyfriend to face him. "I love you, Louis. Nothing will change that, and if I have to wait another year before they approve I will. I'd do anything for you." HIs small blond lover smiled then stood on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "OK.. Let's go."

* * *

Harry and Bill were stunned while Draco snickered at them. "I told you, and I am hardly ever wrong."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Both the other males said. Draco just laughed and laced his arm through Harry's as the boys approached them.

"So… How long?" Bill was the first to talk after the boys reached them.

"A year this Christmas Eve." Teddy said. He knew Harry would approve but he wasn't sure about Bill, and could care less about Draco, even though he was Louis's uncle, and apparently really close to his godfather.

"Called it." Draco smirked.

"Shut it, Dray." Harry said, then turned to Teddy. "If you're happy it's fine with me."  
"Hm… I don't like that you're almost eighteen…" Bill started, "But I know you will treat him right.. So I approve. But, Mr. Louis, you have to tell your mother."  
"Um… Mom already knows." Louis said.

"So does Grandma Andy." Teddy put in.

"Why are you here Uncle Draco?" Louis asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, well… Harry and I are dating."  
"Really? Cool."  
"Come on boys. Don't worry Bill, I will have them in separate rooms."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. Louis, you will be on Christmas and New Years." It wasn't a question.

"Yes father." Louis said, then hugged his dad. Teddy, Draco, and Harry shook his hand and Bill leaned into Draco.

"I hope you're happy with Harry, you deserve it."  
"Of course I'm happy with Harry." Draco said back.

Harry ushered the three other boys into the car before he got in and drove away. "So why didnt you tell me, Teddy?"

"Louis didn't want me to."  
"And Andy?"  
"Well… Grandma came to visit me at school and found me and Lou behind a statue."  
"Having sex?" Draco butted in.

"NO!" Both boys yelled. "Just… I was giving him a… you know..." Teddy continued.

"A blowjob?" Draco Said. Both boys blushed and Harry choked.

"Um, yeah…" Teddy said. Draco then turned to Louis.  
"Was he good?"  
"Draco! Stop embarrassing them."  
"You wont do it, some has to."  
"Anyway boys, you will be in separate rooms and we have three others guests, so be nice."  
"Who?" Teddy asked.  
"My daughters." Draco said.

"Abbey, Beth, and Charlie?" This was from Louis.

"Yes… Though I should tell you. Abigail is Harry's biologically."  
"How?"  
"We had sex eleven years ago just before graduation."  
"So Abby wash three months old when you married George?"  
"Five. She was born two months early."

"Well, I'm happy for you Uncle Draco."

"Same here… Though you know Teddy is my cousin."  
"What?" This time from Harry.

"Father was supposed to marry Andromeda, but she ran away with Ted so the engagement fell to Narcissa."  
"Narcissa?"  
"My mother."  
"Ah… So boys, what do you want for lunch?"  
"Pizza." Both said without hesitation. Then Teddy put in: "Homemade."

"How about take out for lunch and homemade pizza for dinner, as it's after one."

* * *

"OK."

Once they arrived back at Grimmauld place, Draco flood to the Burrow to get his girls. Harry turned to Teddy. "You will sleep in your room. Louis can have the blue room."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Theodore."  
"Fine. Lou, let me show you to your room." Teddy grabbed his boyfriend's hand and luggage pulling him up to the second floor. The blue room was right across from Harry's. "Sorry its so far away from my room. On the first floor… at the other end of the hall…"  
"No, it's fine. My dad would have put you in the farthest room from mine too."  
"Well this isn't the farthest. This is a secret wizarding apartment, it used to be as HQ for the Order of the Phoenix. It goes all the way to the top of the building. Dad... Er… Harry even installed an elevator. The top two floors were converted to… Well… an awesome place. I'm sure dad will show you soon. And if he doesn't I will."  
"Thank you, Teddy. Don't worry we can still be together."  
"I can sneak up tonight… or you can sneak down."

"I don't want you in trouble…"  
"That's why I said sneak." Teddy smirked as he pulled Louis closer to him, cupping his face as he leans down to kiss the small blonde.

It started chaste, but when Louis gasped Teddy couldn't help himself and deepened the kiss. Louis wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck, burying his hands in the now red hair. It only turned red when Teddy was extremely aroused and lost control. Louis thought it was cool that his hair changed with his emotions. Normally it wasn't noticeable, unless he lost control of his emotions… or they were running really high.

Blue ment said, orange was anxious, red was lust. But Louis's favorite is when it went pink. Pink was love, and when it flamed bright pink as Teddy looked at Louis, he couldn't help fall deeper in love with the other boy.

"Teddy! Louis! Come down here!" Harry yelled up the stairs. They pulled away shocked. Then Teddy laughed his hair slowly starting to dim.

"You go down first," He told his young lover. "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
"Why cant you go down with me?" Teddy smirked and led Louis's hand to his crotch. "OH!" The little blonde blushed and giggled before squeezing the hardness in his hand. He pecked Teddy on the lips then turned to walk out of the room.

Teddy took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Nothing was helping! McGonagall in a thong! McGonagall in a thong! OK that helped… a lot. So much so his hair turned brown instantly.

* * *

"Louis, where's Teddy?" Draco asked his nephew. Well ex-nephew, technically, but still nephew.  
"He… had a problem to deal with." Draco laughed as the blondes face turned red.

"If he comes down the stairs with red hair don't say anything." Harry said to Draco.

"Uncle Louis!" Charlie said running into the room.

"Hey, Charlie, how have you been?"

"Cool! Harry is going to be our new daddy!"  
"Is that so?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Where's Abby and Beth?"

"In the playroom! Abby is reading." Louis laughed as Teddy came down the stairs. His hair back to lime green. meaning he was in control of his emotions again.

"Who is that?" Charlie asked.

"My name is Teddy." Teddy said sticking his hand out to Charlie. "What's yours?"  
"C-Charlie." She said shaking the green haired boys hand. "I like your hair…"  
"Really? Whats your favorite color?"  
"Red and yellow!" Teddy, Harry and Louis laughed at the Gryffindor colors as Draco scowled. Then Teddy turned his hair red with golden strips. Charlie ooed and giggled, then reached out to run her hand through it, her Malfoy grey eyes shining. "That's cool!"

"Thank you." Teddy said turning his hair the same color as Charlie's who bounced with glee in Louis's arms.

"Why did you need us, Dad?" He asked. He knew Harry wasn't his dad but man had raised him.

"I want you to meet Abigail."  
"The one you told me about in the car?"

"Yes. Abigail, Bethany come here." Draco yelled down the hall. A few seconds later little feet could be heard. They ran in and stood at Draco's feet. "Abigail, Bethany this is Teddy. Harry's son… Teddy this is Abigail, Bethany and you already met Charlie." They told Teddy how Abigail was Harry's, but his hair still turned purple in shock. He came back to himself when he heard Charlie squeal about his hair again. He shook both girls hands then turned to Abigail.

"I understand you just turned eleven." The little girl nodded. "That's cool. So you will be eighteen when you graduate, like me."  
"You're eighteen?"  
"Not yet. I'm seventeen I still have a while in Hogwarts."  
"I don't know Teddy, she's real smart, might graduate early." Louis said. By now Harry and Draco had left to start dinner.

"That would be awesome."

* * *

Later that night after the girls had gone to bed, the boys convinced Harry and Draco into a game of wizards truth or dare. The truth or dare could be directed at one or multiple people and you had to comply or suffer. Like a stabbing pain in the stomach. It was mostly innocent as they were couples but then the question came up: Who was your first? And it was directed at all.

"First what?" Louis asked.

"Kiss, blowjob: giving, receiving, Sex: topping, bottoming?"

"Harry." Draco said, before blushing. "Except topping… I've never topped…"

"T-Teddy so far...um w-we've only gone as far as blowjobs and f-fingering." Louis said. "What about you Harry?"  
"My godfather, Sirius… all but topping."  
"Who was your first topping?"  
"Promise you won't hurt me, Dray?"  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Promise…"

* * *

 **Ah haha! Had to stop it. I want to leave you with a cliff hanger. So... Who was Harry's first in topping? And what about Teddy? Who was his first? ALSO! A big plot twist is coming! Just thought you would like to know... Sorry this chapter is short but I couldn't resist stopping it here. I'm sorry! PLZ DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEE! XD Anyway please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Did I keep you in suspense long enough? I hope so... there are some major twist's in this chapter so read and enjoy.**

* * *

"...Severus…"  
"Professor Snape!?" Teddy and Louis yelled.  
"Yeah, but that was along time ago."

"What about you Teddy?" Draco asked. Teddy's hair flamed yellow, in embarrassment.

"Someone close to me who I shouldn't have done anything with."  
"Name?" Louis pushed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Don't you trust me?"  
"Of course I do Lou-"  
"Then why can't you tell me!?"  
"Louis, I...If I tell you he'll get in trouble OK?"  
"No! Who would I tell to get him in trouble!?"  
"I had just learned a spell that binds both people and their magic… He was asleep when I put the binds on him, he was my first for everything but topping…"  
"Why cant you give me a name."

"I was your age Lou! He was twenty seven."  
"I'm not gonna tell anyone… Do you love him?"  
"I did. But-"  
"Why can't you just tell me his name!?"  
"It was Harry alright!" Louis stared at Teddy stunned before getting up and storming to his room. Teddy looked to Harry.  
"Go talk to him, Teddy… Tell him everything." Teddy nodded before following after the other teen. He knocked on the door.

"Lou...Lou let me in… Please?" Teddy pleaded his hair turning an icy blue. "Louis I don't love Harry like that anymore. Please let me in so I can explain…?"  
The door slowly opened and Teddy stepped inside, the door slamming behind him.

"Start at the beginning." Louis said from the bed.

"I...Did love Harry… Since I was thirteen… When I came home at fifteen… We had just learned that binding spell, I'm sure you know it...But um… I used it on Harry and well...More or less took advantage of him… I loved him until I met you...The day I set eyes on you… A year ago now… I was so obsessed with Harry that I didn't look twice at anyone else. Then you ran into me in the halls. When you were trying to avoid your family. I fell in love with that small awkward little blonde. The moment I looked into your eyes, all thought of Harry and everyone else vanished. Your gorgeous blue eyes is all that was left… I love you, Louis Weasley. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you…"  
"W-what did you just say?"  
"I love you." Louis didn't say anything at first, but lept into Teddy's arms.  
"I love you, too."

"So your first was SIrius Black?"  
Draco asked Harry as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Um… Yeah… It was basically what Teddy did to me, only I didn't love Siri… I was just… a horny teenager, and gay, and I knew he would never hurt me, or say no to me. I bound his magic and hands. During the middle he convinced me to untie him. He didn't stop though. We realized that because of my real mother-Who wasn't Lilly-I went into heat one night a month from when I hit fifeteen… Teddy is the same way, after that first month though you gain control. I will lost control once more when I hit seventeen...That's what happened with Sev. Teddy is going to lose control again too.

He needs to bottom once at fifeteen, then top at seventeen… And if Louis isn't ready for that I will let Teddy top me… I'll just have to talk to them about it."  
"What about what I think?" The blond asked.

"Listen Draco he's my half brother," Harry whispered. "He doesn't know it and he would be mortified to know he took advantage of his older brother. I would do anything for Teddy."

"You said you would never cheat on me. That you would make an unbreakable vow. That you loved me."

Harry took Draco's hands in his. "Wouldn't you do the same?"  
"I don't have a little brother."  
"If you did?"  
"I-"  
"Think of it like this: you either have sex with George once more or you lose Bethany and Charlie… Then what?"  
"If it meant keeping my girls then I would sleep with him again."  
"If Teddy doesn't get to top someone he will start going insane. If Louis isn't ready for that I will let Teddy have me. I denied the need for months. The day I turned fiveteen I bottomed about two years is later the need hit to top someone, anyone. I pushed it to the back of my priorities. I was fighting Voldemort, that was more important. I got a detention with Severus- I had been burying my need for about five months- it hit me hard and I almost passed out… Snape realized what was happening… He and my father were best friends. He asked me if I had bottomed… I was so insane with lust that I nodded. He asked if I had a lover to help. I told him no, and he offered to help. I said yes." At this Harry stopped and blushed. "I came to when I was inside him." The blush grew deeper. "I tried stopping but he said if I didn't finish it would happen again, and if no one willing was around i would take advantage of anyone I could."  
"But not all wolves are gay."  
"No, so those who are hetero have to submit completely to their lovers. She has to have complete control. Draco… … Do you get it now?"  
"Yes… But, Harry-"  
"He has Louis, and based on those noises he won't need me… But just in case-"  
"I will let you bottom for Teddy if it comes down to it…" Harry pulled his lover close to him.

"Thank you Dray. I love you… And about the brother thing. Don't tell Teddy."  
"Don't tell Teddy what?" Teddy asked from the doorway. Draco turned to smirk at the now pink haired teen.

"That Louis can move his sleep in your room… unless Bill shows up."  
"Really? Thank you!" Teddy said as he pulled the smaller boy to his room.

"Why did you do that, Dray?"  
"So I can have my wicked way with you without one them sneaking to the others room and interrupting us."  
"OK, but if Bill shows up you're taking the fall." Harry said picking up Draco and carrying him up to his room.

The next morning Harry and Draco woke up to a very excited little girl bouncing on the bed, smacking them in the chests.

"Dad, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Dad, Daddy! Wake up!"

"Charlie what are you doing?" Harry asked as he cast a quick tempus eight o-clock. Charlie was still bouncing and smacking Draco's chest.

"Teddy, and Wouis made breakfast!"  
"Charlie, Sweety, stop hitting my chest it hurts." Draco said, rubbing the scar over his heart when she finally stopped.

"Sorry Dad."  
"Dad?" The blonde asked, shocked.  
"Yeah! Harry is Daddy, you are Dad."  
"Charlie, that's moving a bit fast don't you think?"  
"Nope! See Daddy George is nice and all, but you and Harry are soulmates!"  
"This isn't a fairytale." Draco said.

"Buts it's true… Your souls are the same. Two of the same one. Uncle Teddy's looks like daddy's only darker and Uncle Wouis's-"  
"He is your cousin."  
"-looks like Daddy George's only lighter and nicer… Did you know that Daddy's mommy and Teddy's daddy are the same?"  
"What?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Uncle Teddy!" Charlie threw herself at the black haired man.  
"Um, well… Let's eat breakfast first, yeah?"  
"Promise you will explain it to me."  
"I promise, Teddy… After breakfast."

"So?" Teddy asked as soon as the girls ran off to the playroom.

"Remus Lupin, as you know, is your father. Your mother was Nymphadora Tonks. Before Remus and Tonks met he was in a relationship with my father, James Potter. Dad and Remmy loved each other but in order to protect me, Dad married Lilly. They didn't love each other, so they both had a lover on the side. Remy- From what Siri told me- tried killing himself several times after Dad died. Until he met Tonks… You are more than my godson, Teddy… You're my little brother."  
"I what!?"  
"Lilly and never had sex. I am not biologically Lilly's. Remus Lupin is my mother. He is also your father."  
"Your father was?"  
"James Potter."  
"...You're telling me that you're my Brother!"  
"Sh. Teddy."  
"I had sex with my brother!?"  
"This is why I didn't want to tell you. If you didn't know then It wouldn't matter right?" Teddy glared at Harry before getting up and storming away.

"Teddy!"  
"Let me go talk to him." Draco said. Harry nodded and Draco followed after Teddy. "Teddy? Let me in. Please." The blond said knocking on Teddy's bedroom door. The boy, now with jet black hair and red eyes, slowly opened the door.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I came so you could talk, or fight, your anger out."  
"I'm not going to hit you. Harry would kill me."  
"He'd understand...Or would you rather beat Harry up?" Teddy let Draco into his room and went over to sit at his desk. Draco perched on the edge of his bed. "I won't say it's OK, but… Honestly, he was only doing what he thought was best."  
"By not telling me!"  
"Teddy, he was trying to protect you. I don't really agree with it, but... I understand why he did it. He only wants what's best for you. He thought that by not telling you, he would protect you."  
"I just… I had sex with my brother, Draco. My biological brother, you know through blood."  
"He's technically only your half brother."  
"And you think that makes it OK!?"  
"No. Of course not. But, you didn't know and he didn't know after it happened either when he found his father's journal."  
"Is that true?"  
"Why would I lie to you? Especially in this situation?"

"OK. I'll come talk to Harry… Just… Give me a few minutes alone, please?"  
"Of course. Would you like Louis to come in?"

"No. Not for a minute."

* * *

 **Well? Did you like it? Send me a review to let me know? Please? I like reviews! *sobs* XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhaha! Sorry it's taken me so long to put this next chapter up. Things got really busy at work. This is the first time in two weeks I've had to do anything! AHHH. Anyway hope you like this chapter please review and let me know how I did.**

* * *

"Well?" Harry asked as Draco came back into the kitchen.

"He wants to be alone for a while… He said he'll come talk to when he's ready." Then Draco drug Harry to the living room. "I told him that you didn't know until after you had sex when you found your father's journal."

"OK. Thats actually pretty close to what happened."  
"OH?"  
"I found a letter from Remy, the one who carried me. It was in the Marauder's Map, in a panel I'd never noticed before."

"The Marauder's Map?"  
"I'll show you later if you remind me."  
"OK." Just then Louis walked into the room.

"Teddy says he'll talk to Harry tomorrow. He wants to go to sleep now and think things through."  
"OK. Tell him whenever he's ready to talk, come find me." Harry said to the young blonde. Louis nodded then walked back to Teddy's room. He curled into his older lover, letting him hold him as hard as the older boy could. He relayed Harry's message just before an exhausted Teddy fell asleep.

The next day Harry cooked breakfast and started on the cake he promised Abigail. He had food on the table and had just put his cake in the oven when Draco walked into the room with half asleep Charlie wrapped tightly around his neck. Bethany and Abigail following closely behind. They all sat down to eat, Draco squeezing Harry's hand under the table. He knew Harry was still depressed over all that had happened with Teddy the day before. Once done eating Harry stood up and took the cake out of the oven as Draco took the girls to dress them then the play room. He walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harry as Harry was frosting the cake. Harry stopped and leaned back into Draco's arms.  
"I don't know what to do anymore, Drake. Teddy, he… he has to hate me now. What am I supposed to do?"  
"I think you just need to give Teddy time. He'll come around. Another good idea would be to sit him down and talk to him. Show him the letter you showed me, and the map. Tell him all about your Mum, his Dad. I'm sure he would enjoy that."  
"Yeah… Thank you, Draco. I want to take you all out today, so go get swimsuits for the girls and yourself. I'll go tell Teddy and Louis."

"OK… Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Draco kissed Harry and walked to his floo in the other room. The flood out to his house, just then Teddy came down the stairs. Harry was just starting to put breakfast away. Instead he sat it back on the table then turned back to the cake as Louis walked in.

"Harry…"  
"Yes, Teddy?"  
"I...I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday."  
"No. It's fine I understand. You had the right to act the way you did." Harry said sitting at the table across from Teddy. "I understand if you're mad and hate me… But-"  
"No! Harry I understand. I dont hate you but I am mad…"  
"Here." Harry slid an old parchment across the table to Teddy. "I think if you read this you'll understand better. And also understand why I didn't stop you that night. I'm taking Draco and the Girls on a picnic… Do you two want to go?"  
"Um… Yeah. When are we leaving?"

"I still have some things to do so in like and hour and a half."  
"Right." Teddy said as he got up and went to his room. Hopefully to read the letter Harry had given him.

"Do you want me to do dishes, Harry?" Louis asked

"That would be nice. Thank you." Harry said as he began putting leftover breakfast in the fridge and pulling out stuff for sandwiches for lunch later.

* * *

 **Should I do one more chapter and end it? Or continue it for a few more chapters? Plz let me know! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is another chapter... finally. Now before you murder me let me explain! My sister sat on my laptop... and its broken. My phone won't let me post anything or I would have used that. Also I went camping and sliced the tip of my thumb off. It was bad. I wasn't even allowed to take a shower cause I couldn't get it wet. I had to sponge bath for ten days. TEN! BUT! I'm good now, so here is another chapter. It's short but still. Enjoy**

* * *

The next day Harry cooked breakfast and started on the cake he promised Abigail. He had food on the table and had just put his cake in the oven when Draco walked into the room with half asleep Charlie wrapped tightly around his neck. Bethany and Abigail following closely behind. They all sat down to eat, Draco squeezing Harry's hand under the table. He knew Harry was still depressed over all that had happened with Teddy the day before. Once done eating Harry stood up and took the cake out of the oven as Draco took the girls to dress them then the play room. He walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harry as Harry was frosting the cake. Harry stopped and leaned back into Draco's arms.  
"I don't know what to do anymore, Drake. Teddy, he… he has to hate me now. What am I supposed to do?"  
"I think you just need to give Teddy time. He'll come around. Another good idea would be to sit him down and talk to him. Show him the letter you showed me, and the map. Tell him all about your Mum, his Dad. I'm sure he would enjoy that."  
"Yeah… Thank you, Draco. I want to take you all out today, so go get swimsuits for the girls and yourself. I'll go tell Teddy and Louis."

"OK… Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Draco kissed Harry and walked to his floo in the other room. The flood out to his house, just then Teddy came down the stairs. Harry was just starting to put breakfast away. Instead he sat it back on the table then turned back to the cake as Louis walked in.

"Harry…"  
"Yes, Teddy?"  
"I...I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday."  
"No. It's fine I understand. You had the right to act the way you did." Harry said sitting at the table across from Teddy. "I understand if you're mad and hate me… But-"  
"No! Harry I understand. I dont hate you but I am mad…"  
"Here." Harry slid an old parchment across the table to Teddy. "I think if you read this you'll understand better. And also understand why I didn't stop you that night. I'm taking Draco and the Girls on a picnic… Do you two want to go?"  
"Um… Yeah. When are we leaving?"

"I still have some things to do so in like and hour and a half."  
"Right." Teddy said as he got up and went to his room. Hopefully to read the letter Harry had given him.

"Do you want me to do dishes, Harry?" Louis asked

"That would be nice. Thank you." Harry said as he began putting leftover breakfast in the fridge and pulling out stuff for sandwiches for lunch later.

"Alright." Harry said to himself as he put the cake and sandwiches in the picnic basket. "Just one more thing to do." He continued. He walked to the elevator he had but in a few years back, basket in hand, and took it all the way to the top. He stepped out and looked at the blank wall. Slowly he paced in front of it thinking what he needed for the picnic. He walked through the door letting it close slowly behind him.

Draco walked into the kitchen to find Teddy and Louis having a hushed conversation. They stoped and looked at him before Teddy said

"Have you seen Harry?" at the same time as Draco said

"Do you know where Harry went?" Louis laughed at them.

"He said not to worry he was finishing things up for the picnic. That he would be back in a few minutes so we should all get ready to go." Draco nodded before going to find his girls and get them in there swimsuits under some jeans and a shirt. When he got done Harry was back and ready to go.

"So where are we going that we can swim?" Draco asked. Harry just smiled at him.

"In the elevator."  
"What?"

"Harry, are you taking us to the-"  
"Shh! Teddy! Dont wanna give away the surpise." Harry rushed everyone into the elevator and again headed to the top floor.

* * *

 **So? Did it suck? Review and let me know. I will warn you, however, that I am using my mothers computer. Thus I can only get on at certain times... *sigh* I will try to have another chapter up my Monday. On my word as a marines wife... I will try... Over, and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is another chapter for you! I know it was supposed to be up weeks ago... but I found out my sister had court the same day that the children went back to school...Anyway here it is enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was giddy as the elevator slowly rose to the top. He ushered everyone out before he stepped out himself. They stared at the door in curiousity.

"Harry…"  
"Open it Teddy." Teddy smiled back at Harry before pulling the door open and holding it open so everyone could walk in. There was big field of green grass as far as one could see. Off to the left slightly away from the door was a pond with clear blue water and a couple picnic tables set up around it. On the table there was sandwiches, a cake, and some muggle drinks. Draco remembers Harry calling them soda, he had had one at the restaurant last week.

"What is this place, Harry?" Draco asked in awe as the girls squealed and ran to the pond. Louis and Teddy following to make sure they took there clothes off before letting them in the pond.

"Do you remember the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts?" Draco nodded. "It's just like that. Think of what you need and It will appear. Don't worry about sunburns or drowning either. I have it set up so the sun won't burn no matter how hot it seems and the pond will only allow the girls to go deep enough the water is only up to under their shoulder."  
"It's all so thoughtful, Why?"  
"Because I promised Abby, and we all needed a break."

Harry smiled as he watched Teddy throw Louis in the pond then jump in after Louis had surfaced. Splashing the younger boy. Draco walked in slowly and sat with Charlie who was mad she couldn't go as deep and the others.

They played in the pond for a few hours until one of the girls said they were hungry. Harry sat them all up and handed them a sandwich and a soda.

"What are these, Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"It's called soda." Harry said as he opened the can for the girl. "This one is Teddy's favorite, but if you dont like it I can get you a different one." Charlie smiled and took a sip from the drink. Her eyes widened at the tast.

"It's really good! What's it called!?"  
"Root Beer."  
"Harry! You're giving my children beer!?" Harry laughed at Draco's reaction.

"There's no alcohol in it, Draco. It's a kids drink. Here, taste." Draco looked at Harry warily as he took a tentative sip of the drink. It tasted a little funny, fizzed in his mouth and was way too sweet. He grimaced at the taste. Harry laughed again handing him a different drink. "This one is pepsi, it's not as sweet." Draco took a smaller sip of this kind and braced himself for the sweet taste…

"OK, this one is good." Harry chuckled at Draco. Then turned and slapped Teddy's hand as he reached for the cake. Teddy cradled his hand to him in mock horror.

"Why would you hit me, Harry?"  
"You know very well why, Teddy. Stay out of the cake." Teddy waited until Harry turned his back to reach out again. He swiped his finger into the side of the cake taking a lot of frosting with him. He turned and whipped it up Louis's cheek.

"Teddy!" Louis said trying to wipe it off his face. Teddy laughed, then pulled Louis hand away from his face to clean the mess off with tongue.

"I'm sorry, Lou, I couldn't resist. You were just cute sitting there I had to do something." Louis just glared at his lover. Teddy turned to Draco. "You understand right?"

"I understand that you should be prepared get reacquainted with your hand for a while."  
"Draco!" Teddy said agast. "your suppose to agree with me."

"Hey you brought it upon yourself."

* * *

Harry, Draco, and Teddy carried the three little girls out of the elevator and too the rooms Harry had cleaned for them as Louis took the basket to the kitchen to put away leftovers. They had stayed up in that room all day, and Draco even forgot he was still in the house. It was eight at night and the girls had fallen asleep in the elevator.

Draco came back into the kitchen to find Harry washing the few dishes by hand. He walked up and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist.

"Thank you, Harry. You're a wonderful man."  
"That sounds like a line to break up with someone."  
"Not even close. Not ever again. I lost you once and I don't plan on doing it again...Ever" Harry smiled and turned into Draco after he put the last dish away.

"We should go to bed I'm exhausted."

"Good idea." Draco drug Harry out of the kitchen and stopped in the living room. Teddy and Louis had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's camera to take a few pictures before shaking them awake. "You'll regret sleeping on the couch like that, trust me." He said to the death glare he received.

Harry smiled at Draco as the blond man took the shirt to the pajama pants Harry was wearing and put it on. He Laid down next to the tall blond and wrapped him in his arms. It was only a few minutes before both men were asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Harry woke up to a pounding on his front door, and a wrecking nose coming from his bathroom. He bolted to the bathroom to see what was wrong with Draco. The blond stood by the sink brushing his teeth.  
"Are you OK?" Harry asked in concern.  
"I'm fine. Go answer the door." Harry looked uncertain until Draco - literally - kicked him out of the bathroom and locked him out. Needless to say that by the time he opened the door, in just his pj's, he was mumbling about stubborn blond ferrets.

"Yes?" Harry said as he yanked the door open. He looked up stunned to see a tall redhead in his doorway.

"I'm here to see Draco." George Weasley said glaring down at Harry.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger... No wait no I'm not. Not to worry my Friends, I shall have another chapter up soon. The children are at school so I have free reign of the laptop! Mwahahaha... Anyway please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
